The Truth Of Dream
by hagane runa
Summary: yang namanya keluarga tentu saling mengerti antara satu sama lain. Namanya juga keluarga, apapun yang terjadi pada salah satu anggotanya kita wajib tahu dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya, tahu dengan keadaannya, juga tahu tentang apa-apa saja yang dialaminya, jika tidak! itu bukanlah yang disebut dengan keluarga. Shinrei lucky month!


Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyo akimine

The Truth of dream © hagane runa

.

.

.

* * *

Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Shinrei yang berperan ganda sebagai siswa sma sekaligus sebagai seorang kakak yang mengurus adiknya. Ia harus belajar, memasak, membereskan rumah ditambah lagi menasehati Hotaru yang sering sekali sengaja membuatnya kesal. Berapa kalipun Shinrei mengomel, Hotaru tidak pernah serius menanggapinya. Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Itulah kalimat yang sering dilontarkan oleh sebagian orang tua yang sering menghadapi anak yang keras kepala.

Setiap hari memang melelahkan, semua orangpun merasakannya. Shinrei yang hari ini memiliki waktu luang karena tidak ada rapat osis ia pun bisa berjalan pulang sambil bernapas lega, berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumahnya. Na'asnya, di momen yang berharga ini ia malah merasa tidak enak badan. Sungguh. Mau bagaimana lagi, sehabis dari sekolah ia harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk membuat makan malam. Khusus untuk hari ini, sepertinya ia harus membeli vitamin. Tanpa sadar, Shinrei sudah tiba di depan sebuah supermarket tempat ia biasa berbelanja. Segeralah ia melangkah masuk.

.

.

Yang namanya musim dingin itu memang benar-benar dingin ya? Bisa-bisa Shinrei yang sedang tidak fit itu terserang hipotermia. Tidak-tidak.. kita tidak boleh mendoakan orang dengan doa yang buruk. Mau dikatakan apalagi? Syal yang melilit dilehernya sudah tidak terasa bisa menghangatkannya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan berlari sampai ke rumah untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku. Setibanya di rumah, ia langsung mandi dengan air hangat dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bisa melindungi tubuh dari hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Ahh.. bersantai-santai sejenak sepertinya tidak buruk. Sudaah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan pulang cepat. Lagipula..nyaman sekali berada di dalam selimut, sambil baca buku ah.." Shinrei membalik-balikan halaman sampai ia menemukan paragraf dimana terakhir ia membacanya. Tak perlu waktu lama, matanya terasa berat dan ia jatuh tertidur alias ketiduran. Lupa akan tugasnya untuk membuat makan malam. Jangankan membuat makanan, membereskan baju kotor dan kantong belanjaannya saja mungkin sudah ia lupakan. Berbuat hal-hal yang egois sesekali tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Selamat menikmati sore dimusim dingin, Shinrei.

.

.

"Hotaruuu… boleh kan hari ini aku mampir di rumahmu?" Tanya Akari.

"Ishh.. sudah kubilang jangan hari ini, baka. Aku benar-benar sedang kesal gara-gara ulahmu" jawab Hotaru ketus

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf tadi, gakuranmu juga sudah kubersihkan dari tumpahan jus tadi.. jadi.. izinkan aku mampir ya ya ya yaaaa.." nada manja terus Akari lantunkan sembari memasang wajah memelas merayu Hotaru agar ia diizinkan main ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya tujuan Akari adalah menyalin jawaban tugas milik Hotaru, tapi apa daya, salahnya sendiri yang hari ini membuat Hotaru kesal setengah mati.

"Tidak. Tidak untuk hari ini atau tidak untuk selamanya?!"

"Ehh? Baiklah, baiklaaah.. aku tidak jadi mampir. Yasudah, asalkan besok moodmu sudah kembali normal sih bukan masalah. Jaa.."

Akari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Hotaru yang telah sampai di depan rumahnya membuka kenop pintu dan membuka sepatunya. Ia melenggang masuk sambil mencari sosok Shinrei.

"Bakaniki.. oi, dimana kau" Hotaru naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk dua orang. Hotaru berpikir mungkin suaranya tadi tidak terdengar karena ruangan di atas cukup besar.

KRIETT…

Tidur. Kaget. Sudah pulang daritadi? Kenapa?

Hotaru akhirnya berjalan menuju Shinrei yang sedang tertidur. Saat sampai di tepi kasur, Hotaru kaget ketika melihat Shinrei yang sedang tidur meneteskan air mata. Hotaru menjilat tetesan air mata tersebut lalu berkata

"Mimpi buruk ya? Apa mimpimu semenyedihkan itu hingga kau bisa menangis seperti ini? Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya hari ini aku yang membuat makan malam. Setelah itu akan ku bangunkan" Hotaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shinrei yang sedang bermimpi di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus ku masak? Sushi? Karage? Kroket? Kare? Miso? Tch, aku suka semuanya.. ahh masak apa saja juga boleh, lagipula sekarang aku yang memasak" kata Hotaru sambil melihat bahan masakan apa saja yang dibeli Shinrei untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

"K.. kenapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini? Padahal.. aku kira, aku bisa menghiburnya saat itu tapi kenapa aku seperti bukan 'siapa-siapa'nya. Hiks.. dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Shinrei yang sedang berwujud dewasa menangis di dalam mimpinya sendiri saat melihat mimpi dari masa lalu adiknya, Hotaru.

.

.

"Keikoku.. kenapa kau terus mengajakku berlatih bertarung.. aku kan lelah. Apa kau tidak cukup puas dengan menggoreskan banyak luka di tubuhku? Besok kan kita bisa latihan lagi. Lukaku sudah banyak, tenagaku juga sudah habis"

"Dasar lemah!"

"Ugh.. aku tidak lemah!"

"Bodoh" Hotaru terus menyerang Shinrei dengan pedangnya, hingga akhirnya Shinrei tersandung dan terjungkal ke belakang. Hotaru menodongkan bilah pedangnya di leher Shinrei sambil terus menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau memang membenciku ya sudah, bunuh saja aku kalau kau bisa! Dan juga aku tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi denganmu!" Shinrei kecil bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Hotaru sambil menyeret pedangnya.

Shinrei yang sedang mengamati mimpinya itu sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

.

"Ah! Kejadian yang ini aku juga ingat" sambil memandangi wujud Hotaru dan Shinrei kecil. Ia mengintip sambil sembunyi dibalik dinding.

Shinrei kecil berpapasan dengan Hotaru yang masih kecil juga, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak melihat satu sama lain. Saat Shinrei kecil sudah cukup jauh, Hotaru kecil berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Shinrei, walau ia tahu itu tidak akan berarti. Alangkah kagetnya Shinrei yang sedari tadi sedang sembunyi dikejutkan dengan..

"Hei oniichan yang di sana, sebenarnya aku menyadari keberadaanmu. Perlihatkanlah dirimu!" kata Hotaru

"K.. kau bi.. bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu di sini. Berarti mimpi ini sedang menceritakanku"

"Darimana kau bisa tahu?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, selagi kau masih di dunia mimpi.. bagaimana kalau aku bercerita kepadamu Shinrei-nii?"

'Blush'

Pipi Shinrei langsung memerah ketika dirinya disebut dengan embel-embel 'niichan' dan bukan 'baka' akhirnya mau tak mau Shinrei tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya sang Hotaru dari dunia mimpi jadi ikut blushing.

"S.. Sudah jangan tersenyum lagi.."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ma.. maaf kalau begitu. Aku hanya senang dipanggil 'niichan' oleh Keikoku"

"Memangnya di masa depan aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Ahaha.. aku hanya dipanggil dengan sebutan baka aniki olehmu yang dewasa, yah..tidak apa-apa sih kalau tidak dipanggil niichan.. aku saja sudah syukur-syukur masih dipanggil aniki, walaupun itu masih sedikit kasar.. aku salut kepadamu, nanti bila ada yang lebih tua jangan pernah panggil dengan kata aniki,ya"

"Mmm.. aku mengerti"

"Anak pintar.." Shinrei mengelus-elus rambut pirang Hotaru dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah masuk ke sini.. jadi, aku tahu apa yang harus kau lihat lewat mimpi ini.. ayo ikut aku"

.

.

Shinrei melihat banyak hal..

Mulai dari Hotaru kehujanan,

Tidak mau makan,

Tidak punya teman,

Suka menyendiri,

Sedih,

mengintip Shinrei,

Tertawa,

Menangis,

Dan banyak hal yang membuat dada terasa sesak sampai meneteskan air mata.

.

"Sudah.. hiks.. jangan lagi, aku.. hiks.. tidak mau lihat lagi.." Shinrei yang merosot jatuh terus menangis karena melihat banyak hal yang tak pernah ia tahu. Ia akhirnya menutup wajah menangisnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hotaru kecil yang melihatnya seperti itu merasa kaget. Hotaru akhirnya menghampiri Shinrei.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ukh.. jangan lihat ke sini.. hiks.. aku malu" sambil terus menutupi wajahnya. Tapi sayang, Hotaru menarik kedua telapak tangannya dan langsung memeluknya, mempersilakan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik, Shinrei-nii.. mungkin saat aku dewasa aku benar-benar menutup diri dan tidak mau jujur, tapi percayalah aku sangat menyayangimu dan pasti aku akan selalu melindungimu. Semuanya telah aku beritahukan kepadamu.. semoga kau bisa memberi pengertian kepada aku yang dewasa"

Shinrei membalas pelukan itu sambil terus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Hotaru kecil di dalam mimpinya.

"Oiya.. jadi sekarang kalian sudah mengetahui rahasia masing-masing, bukan hanya sepihak saja. Tolong jaga diriku yang dewasa ya Shinrei-nii.. arigatou. Nah sudah waktunya kau bangun dari tidur lelapmu.. jaa.. Shinrei-nii.. Shinrei..-" seketika semuanya buyar.

.

.

"-nrei, Shinrei.. bakaniki.. Shinrei! Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu dari setengah jam yang lalu tahu. Apabila kau tetap tidak bangun tadi, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. " kata Hotaru

"Ung.. ha? Setengah jam? I.. ini jam berapa?!" Shinrei yang baru terbangun langsung membuka selimutnya dan lompat dari kasurnya namun tangan Hotaru langsung memblokir bahu Shinrei dan menyuruhnya untik kembali duduk.

"WHOPPS.. tenang.. tenang, kau itu sedikit demam, tahu.."

"Hah..?"

"Baka.. kukira kau tidak akan bangun lagi dan menjadi putri tidur. Ditambah lagi sepanjang tidurmu kau menangis"

"Sokka?a.. aku tidak sadar. AAA!MAKAN MALAM?AKU BELU-"

"-Aku sudah membuatnya"

"Hmm.. arigatou ne, Hotaru" Shinrei berterimakasih sambil tersenyum. Manis seperti biasanya. Ditambah wajah yang sedikit memerah akibat demam.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hotaru mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Siapa yang akan tahan apabila melihat pemandangan seperti itu ditambah lagi surai putihnya terurai tak terikat.

'.. shit, untung darahnya tidak banyak. Bisa-bisanya hidungku ini. Dasar, tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aahh mana tadi dia memanggilku Hotaru.'

"Hontou ni, arigatou. Huwaa.. baik sekali menggantikan pekerjaanku" Shinrei memeluk Hotaru dari belakang. Untung saja tidak jatuh.

'croot..'

Darah dari hidung Hotaru makin banyak ia benar-benar menutupnya dengan tangan.

"Pokoknya karena aku sudah memasak, besok kau harus memberiku coklat, BAKANIKI!"

"Ahhh Cuma coklat.. hmm itu sih mudah"

"Arghhh sudah.. ayo makan malam.." Hotaru menarik tangan Shinrei menuju ruang makan sedangkan Shinrei merasa mimpi kali ini adalah yang paling berharga.

"Mmm.. pasti enak, perutku sudah sangat lapar"

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : Doumo..

Huaaa.. akhirnya publish lagi deh.. semoga gak bosen ya dengan aku yang selalu spam di fandom ini dengan pair yang itu itu lagi . Ide cerita ini dari Yamazaki Yako senpai.. hontou ni, arigatou gozaimasu, senpai. Ini buat birthday ficnya Shinrei.. dan bener aja jadinya oneshot. Yosh.. sampai jumpa lagi. kalo beneran sempet, sekuelnya bakalan kukejar

Hagane runa


End file.
